The present disclosure relates to gaming networks and, more particularly, to gaming networks for providing multi-player bingo games.
Gaming in the United States is divided into Class I, Class II and Class III games. Class I gaming includes social games played for minimal prizes, or traditional ceremonial games. Class II gaming includes bingo and bingo-like games. Bingo includes games played for prizes, including monetary prizes, with cards bearing numbers or other designations in which the holder of the cards covers such numbers or designations when objects, similarly numbered or designated, are drawn or electronically determined, and in which the game is won by the first person covering a previously designated arrangement of numbers or designations on such cards. Such an arrangement will sometimes be referred to herein as a “game-winning pattern” or a “game-ending pattern.” Class II gaming may also include pull tab games if played in the same location as bingo games, lotto, punch boards, tip jars, instant bingo, and other games similar to bingo. Class III gaming includes any game that is not a Class I or Class II game, such as a game of chance of the kind typically offered in non-Indian, state-regulated casinos.
Two basic forms of bingo exist. In traditional bingo, the players purchase cards after which a draw takes place. The first player to achieve a designated pattern wins. In one type of bingo game known as Bonanza Bingo, the draw for the game takes place before the players know the arrangements on their bingo cards. After the draw occurs, the players may purchase cards and compare the arrangements on the cards to the drawn numbers to determine whether predetermined patterns are matched. Play continues in Bonanza Bingo until at least one of the players matches a designated game-winning pattern. Bonanza Bingo may also encompass bingo variations wherein a partial draw is conducted for some numbers (generally fewer than the number of balls expected to be necessary to win the game) prior to selling the bingo cards. After the bingo cards are sold, additional numbers are drawn until there is a winner.
In a typical bingo game, a “ball drop” display indicates randomly-drawn numbers to be used in playing the bingo game. Accordingly, the term “ball drop” or the like will be used herein to signify the random selection of numbers used in a bingo game; accordingly, the selected bingo numbers themselves will often be referred to as “balls.” Those of skill in the art will realize that the numbers used in an electronic bingo game may be displayed in any convenient fashion and that a simulated “ball drop” is merely one such example. The number of balls drawn and the timing of the ball drops may vary according to the type of bingo game.
As indicated above, a bingo game is played until at least one player covers a predetermined game-winning pattern on the player's bingo card. The game may also include interim winners of prizes based on matching predetermined interim patterns on the bingo card using the same ball draw. The interim pattern wins do not terminate the bingo game. For interim pattern awards, players covering certain interim patterns may receive an additional award as the game continues. Some exceptional bingo versions may allow bingo draws beyond those needed to achieve the bingo game win so as to pay out interim pattern wins at a desired rate. The game-winning awards are generally pari-mutuel in nature. That is, the bingo win award is based upon the total amount wagered on a given occurrence of the bingo game. However, interim pattern awards typically are not pari-mutuel.
Gaming machines such as slot machines and video poker machines have proven to be very popular. However, many games of chance that are played on gaming machines fall into the category of Class III games, which may be subject to stricter approval and regulation. Many gaming establishments have a limited number of gaming machines for playing Class III games and a greater number of gaming machines for playing Class II games, such as bingo. Gaming establishments in some jurisdictions may not be allowed to have any gaming machines for playing Class III games, but may nonetheless allow gaming machines for playing Class II games, such as bingo games.
One way of making wagering games, including Class II games, more interesting is to provide players a chance to obtain a large payout, such as that made possible by a progressive bonus award. However, providing a large progressive award for a bingo game can be challenging, as described in more detail below.
Another way of making bingo games more interesting is to provide players with the chance of obtaining one or more extra selected bingo numbers after the normal ball drop of a bingo game. Yet another way of making bingo games more interesting is to increase the paytable percentage for the bingo game, at least temporarily.
Although prior art methods exist for providing players with a chance for obtaining extra bingo numbers and for modifying a paytable percentage for the bingo game, these prior art methods have some shortcomings. For example, one method for of modifying a paytable percentage that is commonly used outside of the United States is to modify the number of winning patterns and/or of awarding a different amount for a pattern. A casino may, e.g., lower the payback percentage of a bingo game by temporarily eliminating certain patterns (such as temporarily eliminating the “four corners” pattern). Such methods can easily be noticed by players and may lead to player dissatisfaction.
As such, it would be desirable to provide improved gaming methods, devices and systems for providing Class II games, including but not limited to bingo games, specially on networked gaming machines.